


lessons in life and love

by kathillards



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Multi, ot6 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4962649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathillards/pseuds/kathillards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows where Emma is ticklish; it’s the worst-kept secret around. She is determined to turn the tables.</p><p>(or, the super mega six spend a lot of time in bed together trying to make each other laugh.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	lessons in life and love

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a mission to fill up the megaforce archive, so i figured i'd start with my favorite sixsome.
> 
> this is purely self-indulgent fluff where everyone is banging and in love, so if that's not your jam, i'd backclick.
> 
> you should probably assume nobody is wearing clothes in every section after the first three, to be honest, because that's how i was picturing it.

**i. emma**

Everyone knows where Emma is ticklish; it’s the worst-kept secret around.

Gia finds out first, of course, at age seven when they’re play-fighting in her backyard. It’s mostly an accident, but she never fails to take advantage of her knowledge – one finger to her side, and Emma melts into laughter.

At some point, Noah learns, too – of course, it’s one of the most common ticklish spots on the body for most people, as he informs them – but he never really cares enough to use it against her.

“It’s not _fair_ ,” she complains to him once when they’re at her house after school, “that you and Gia don’t have ticklish spots.”

Noah looks up from his homework. “Everyone has those,” he tells her. “Just because you haven’t found hers doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. She might not even know where it is.”

Emma stares at him thoughtfully. “So… you have one, too?”

Noah slides his chair away from her quickly. “Whoa,” he says before she can try attacking him. “I don’t tickle you, do I?”

She huffs and puts her head on her arms. “Guess not. You could help me find Gia’s, though.”

“No, thanks, I enjoy living,” he says dryly.

Emma sighs. “Can’t argue that.”

-:-

Jake doesn’t believe how easy she is to tickle, the first time he accidentally does it. Gia had, for her own mysterious reasons, probably because he wouldn’t stop staring at her, locked the two of them in a closet for ‘7 minutes in heaven’, which Emma maintains is a dumb game to play with only four people, but Gia had insisted.

“We don’t have to,” she tells him, but he swallows and shakes his head. “You know this is just because you’re the new guy and they wanna tease you, right?”

“Right,” he says, wiping his hands on his jeans before bringing one of them to cup her face. “Well, I can handle it. I’ve kissed girls before.”

“I’m sure,” Emma says fondly, and he pauses in his leaning forward to send her an affronted look. “I’m not laughing at you,” she promises, smiling. “Come on, the sooner you get it over with, the sooner you can get back to flirting with her.”

Jake sends her a lopsided grin. “That obvious, huh?” She returns his smile – he has a very nice smile, when it’s genuine and not attempting to be flirtatious – and then reaches up to close the distance between them on her own. He kisses her sloppy and sweet, a little wet, but she doesn’t mind. The first time she kissed Noah, he accidentally bumped her nose and then his glasses fell off and Gia laughed a lot, so this is at least better than that.

Then he drops one hand to her waist, presumably to pull her closer, and his fingers run right into the spot near her hips that makes her burst into giggles and jump back.

“Uh,” he says, bemused, quickly pulling his hand away. “Are you okay?”

Emma covers her mouth to smother the rest of her laughter as she calms down. “Yes, yes, I’m – I’m fine, I was just – I’m really ticklish there, sorry about that.”

Jake blinks at her. “I… wasn’t even tickling you,” he points out, then gets that same look in his eye that Gia had, the first time she’d found out Emma was ticklish. Emma sighs and grabs his hands before he can do anything.

“Fifteen seconds,” she tells him firmly. “You get fifteen seconds and then either pull back or I will punch you.”

Jake tilts his head, considering. “We still have, like, six minutes left in here.”

“Oh, I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” she says airily.

He grins at her. “Deal.”

They end up spending most of the fifteen seconds and six minutes kissing, but she kind of likes kissing him, so it works out.

-:-

The first time they all go to the beach together and Troy takes off his shirt, Gia pokes her in the waist and says, “ _Look_ at him.”

Emma bats her hand away. “We already knew he was hot,” she mutters, but she has to admit, she can’t take her eyes off his abs, either, especially as he’s putting sunscreen on.

“He has a _six-pack_ ,” Gia sighs, and even though she’s only pretending to swoon, Emma understands the sentiment.

“So does Jake,” she can’t help pointing out, though.

Gia makes a face. “Yeah, but Jake doesn’t look like _that_.” Emma elbows her in the ribs and she snickers. “Come on, you know what I mean. Boy could be a supermodel with that face and body.”

There’s no way he could have heard them from the distance, but Troy looks up before she can reply and calls out, “Are you girls coming or what? Jake and Noah already have us beat.”

Emma looks out to the ocean, where Jake and Noah are engaged in a splashing war, as Gia grabs her hand and pulls her over to where Troy is standing closer to the shore. There’s a bounce in her step that tells Emma she probably ought to be wary – a hunch that is proven right when Gia nonchalantly manages to trip her so she falls into his arms and knocks them both over.

“ _God_ ,” Emma huffs. “I’m going to _kill her_.” But it’s hard to plot a murder when she’s lying on his abs and there’s so much bare skin touching and Gia’s already run off to join Jake and Noah so it’s just Troy smiling up at her and his hands on her waist to steady her and – fuck.

His fingers shift, not a lot, but they move up, pressing into her sides, and she’s laughing before she can help herself. He looks concerned for a moment, but then realizes what’s happening and, thankfully, has the decency to move his hands.

“Sorry,” he begins, smiling sheepishly up at her. “I didn’t mean – ”

Emma waves him off, getting her giggles under control and rolling off him so she’s lying in the sand next to him. “Don’t worry, it’s Gia’s fault. She likes to throw me at cute guys.”

Troy raises an eyebrow. “Does she?” he asks, a grin playing on his lips. “How often does that happen?”

She snorts and gestures at the ocean where Gia has climbed on top of Noah’s shoulders and is yelling directions for him to splash – or maybe spar – Jake. “Both of them. I’m her test-run for whether or not the guys are actually date-worthy.”

“Oh,” Troy says, rolling the word around on his tongue. “Does… that mean they are?”

“Jake and Noah?” Emma grins, sitting up enough to prop herself on her elbow as he mirrors her position. “Yeah.”

“And…” Troy leans closer, his hand inching for her waist. “Am I?”

Emma laughs. “Why don’t you come find out?” she says cheerfully, and grabs his hand before he can tickle her again, pulling them both up to their feet. Troy laughs, too, stumbling a little, but he doesn’t let go of her hand as she leads them both over to the water.

“How’d it go?” Noah asks, taking a break from splashing Jake to let Troy join in. Emma looks up at Gia on his shoulders, who smiles innocently, and rolls her eyes.

“You two,” she accuses, “are the _worst_.”

Noah grins. “You love us, though.”

“Unfortunately,” she agrees, and slaps his hand before he can even think about it. Looking over at Troy, she finds him wrestling Jake until they both fall over onto the wet sand, and she smiles. “I think he’ll do just fine.”

-:-

**ii. jake**

She still hasn’t found Gia or Noah’s ticklish spots, let alone Troy’s, but Jake, surprisingly, is the easiest. They’re all lying on the large yellow plush rug in Gia’s living room, alternately tangled with each other and with blankets, as they watch a bad horror movie she’s not really paying attention to, with her head on Jake’s chest and her feet on Noah’s lap.

Jake mutters, “Troy and Gia are doing that thing again,” and she rolls her eyes at the hint of jealousy still in his voice. She and Noah have been training him out of it, but it’s only been a year, and ever since Troy joined them – well. She lifts her head to see what he means and finds Troy pressing kisses down Gia’s neck as she giggles, neither of them even looking at the TV screen anymore.

“Oh, let them have their fun,” Emma says, resting her head on his chest again. Jake’s hand comes up automatically to stroke her hair again and she sighs happily at the sensation, forgetting instantly about Troy and Gia, curling her head up closer to his hand.

“Why aren’t _we_ having fun, though?” he asks her petulantly. Emma moves her head so her cheek is pressed to his abs – none of them are wearing shirts, and as much as she likes Troy’s chest, Jake’s is much nicer for sleeping on – and she’s looking up at him so she can see his face.

“Well, Noah’s actually paying attention to the movie,” she points out, nudging Noah’s arm with her foot. He doesn’t even blink, though he does absently begin giving her a foot massage. “Probably compiling a list of all the plot holes, so we’ll get to listen to _those_ later.”

Jake snorts, but he’s smiling now, at least. “Great. You’re not paying attention, are you?”

“It’s not a very interesting movie,” she admits, shifting her head for a more comfortable position. “And I was _about_ to fall asleep, but you distracted me.”

He grins down at her. “Sorry, I – _hey_ ,” he cuts himself off, squirming under her all of a sudden.

“What?” she asks in confusion, pulling her head up, and his movement stops.

“Nothing,” Jake says quickly. “You can – ”

Too late, she’s figured it out. “Oh, my god, are you ticklish?” she asks in delight, pulling her legs away from Noah so she can clamber up into Jake’s lap to test the theory.

“No,” he says, but he bursts into laughter when she runs her fingers over his stomach experimentally. “Shit, Emma, no – don’t – don’t do that – _Emma_!”

She grins even as he captures her wrists and pulls them behind her back so she can’t reach him. “I can’t believe it, all this time you were totally holding out on me!”

Jake rolls his eyes, but his cheeks are flushed and he’s still smiling. “Shut _up_. I’m gonna get you back for that.”

“Sure you are,” Emma says teasingly, freeing her hands with a shake of her wrists to curl them around his neck. He eyes her warily, but lets her lean in closer. “I thought you wanted to have some _fun_.”

“That was _not_ what I meant,” he says firmly, but he meets her lips in a kiss anyway.

-:-

**iii. noah**

Of all the people to discover Noah’s ticklish spot, she really hadn’t expected Orion. He’d fit in with them easily enough, especially once they helped him blend in with Earth culture and taught him the ins and outs of their planet, and Gia didn’t even have to push her into him at any point.

“On my planet, families typically have four parents,” he explains, the second night he joins them in bed – it’s just her, Noah, and Gia, as Troy and Jake are out on a midnight snack run and probably got distracted having sex in the car. “Some have more or less, but four is our lucky number. Four royals, four parents, four protectors for each city, it goes on.”

“One day, I’m going to have you write down a book with everything to know about Andresia,” she tells him, sitting up from where she’s lying sideways on the edge of the bed next to him. Noah and Gia are curled up at the top of the bed, having claimed the vertical position, though Emma doesn’t mind the view.

Orion smiles at her. “I would be honored,” he says. “It’s weird your planet only has – twosomes?”

“Couples,” Noah supplies, somehow managing to pay attention to both their conversation and Gia peppering kisses down his body at the same time. Emma envies his ability to multitask. “It’s not so bad, really. If it weren’t for Gia and Emma, I would probably be monogamous.”

Orion mouths the word ‘monogamous’ at her questioningly. Emma smiles and explains, “When you only want to be in a relationship with one other person for the rest of your life.”

He makes a face. “That sounds horribly boring. What if you get tired of them?”

“We call that divorce,” Gia pipes up, breaking her kisses somewhere on Noah’s stomach to look at them with a self-depracating smile. “My parents tried it, didn’t really work out for them. Emma and I just – never wanted to limit ourselves.”

“Love is meant for sharing,” Emma agrees, leaning her head on Orion’s shoulder. “Besides, we’re a team. Monogamy is for people without the fate of the world on their shoulders.”

Orion tucks his arm around her. “Sure is,” he says, and she can hear his smile even though she can’t see it. “Speaking of, what’s taking Troy and Jake so long?”

Gia snorts. “Jake loves snacks, and Troy can’t say no to him. They should be back soon, though. Noah, why do you keep moving?” she demands, looking away from Orion to stare at Noah in bemusement.

Emma looks up in time to see what she means, and then down to find Orion’s hands rubbing circles on the soles of Noah’s feet. She’s pretty sure Orion is doing it absentmindedly, but when his thumb presses on the center of his foot, Noah starts shaking with laughter.

“I can’t help it,” he gasps out apologetically to Gia. “He’s – it’s Orion.”

Gia turns around as Orion pauses in his motions. “What are you – are you tickling him?”

Orion looks between them in confusion. “I – I don’t know what that means.”

Emma laughs in amazement and leans over to dance her fingers over Noah’s feet. He jerks them away from her, but not fast enough. “You’re ticklish on your _feet_? Really, Noah?”

“It’s more common than – ” Noah tries to say, but Gia cuts him off with a kiss now that his feet are safe from Orion and Emma and she can have his attention again. “Gia, _stop_ , Emma’s looking at me and it’s frightening.”

“Rude,” Emma declares, grinning. Orion still looks lost, so she adds, “Most people have ticklish spots somewhere on their body, and if you touch them, it makes them laugh. It’s, like, a panic reflex? Or something like that.”

“ _Actually_ ,” Noah starts again, but Gia rolls her eyes, climbs onto his lap, and thoroughly shuts him up again.

“Wow, she must be in a mood today,” Emma mock-whispers to Orion. Gia pulls back from a dizzied Noah to toss her a glare over her shoulder. “You aren’t at all excited about this discovery, Gia?”

“Discovery?” Orion asks her, bewildered.

“We never knew Noah was ticklish before you,” Emma explains. “I don’t know how he kept it secret for so long,” she huffs, smacking Noah’s leg in affront.

“I didn’t _know_!” he protests when Gia lets him surface for a breath. “Orion, it’s really not a big deal.”

“Oh, I beg to differ,” Emma snorts.

Orion looks between Noah and Emma curiously before settling his gaze on her. “Are _you_ ticklish?”

Emma goes still. “….No?”

-:-

**iv. troy**

Troy is a hard shell to crack, in general and also in her ongoing quest to make each of them pay for how much they tickle her. She’s probably kissed every inch of his body in her search – well, and because she likes his body – but his laughter is only ever fond and amused rather than wild and helpless. Jake and Noah know better than to mess with her now, but Troy refuses to let up, which would be annoying if he wasn’t so good at making up for it.

“I think he tickles you more than I ever did,” Gia muses, lying next to her on Troy’s bed as he trails kisses down Emma’s body. The other three boys are off on a date, practicing martial arts or something. Normally, Troy would have gone with them, but Gia was in the mood to have him join them, and neither he nor Emma can say no to Gia, either.

“Yeah, well,” Emma sighs, squirming around as he presses his lips to her side. He’s just as good with his tongue as he is with his fingers, and he knows it. “ _Troy_!”

Troy lifts his head up, smirking at them. “You let me,” he points out, replacing his tongue with his fingers on her bare skin. Laughter bubbles out of her as they both watch in amusement.

“You do let him,” Gia agrees, stilling Troy’s hands by motioning him over towards her, thank _god_. “You never let _me_ ,” she adds with a pout which Troy quickly swallows in a kiss.

Emma rolls her eyes, finally letting herself relax on the bed. “ _You_ were annoying. He does it because he goes down on me afterwards. Minor difference.”

“I totally go down on you, too!” Gia protests as Troy breaks their kiss to laugh. “Whatever, you just like him better than me, your best friend since kindergarten, it’s _fine_.”

“Stop whining,” Emma laughs, grabbing a pillow to thump on Gia’s head – and Troy’s head, since their faces are attached. “Just blame the six-pack.”

“That’s what I always do,” Gia says amiably in between kisses. Troy shoots Emma an offended look and she smiles innocently at him. “Are you gonna join us?”

“Mm, maybe later, I’m exhausted,” Emma says, curling up on her side to smile at them before closing her eyes. “You guys go ahead.”

They don’t keep at it for very long – it’s always less fun without everyone there, and it’s been a long day of fighting monsters beforehand, so Troy and Gia end up falling asleep before the others even come back. Emma finds herself the only one awake when her eye opens from her own nap, with Troy sprawled out on his stomach in the middle of the bed and Gia snuggled into his other side, his arm draped around her waist.

She watches them breathe for a little while, then lifts a hand to trace Troy’s back muscles, starting with the shoulder closest to hers. He shifts under her touch, but doesn’t wake up.

Taking it as a go ahead, she continues across and down his back, watching the way he rises and falls with every breath beneath her touch. He’s rarely ever as vulnerable as when he’s sleeping; it’s her favorite time with him, though she does prefer cuddling to being awake when he’s not.

The lower she goes on his back, the more he shifts. She wonders what he’s dreaming about, but then his eyes open a crack as she’s drawing a spiral over his hips with her index finger.

“ _Emma_ ,” he whispers, quiet so as not to wake Gia. “What are you doing?”

She smiles down at him – his eyelids are still heavy with sleep and his hair is all messed up from sex, and he looks adorable. “Nothing,” she assures him. “Go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Troy sighs heavily and closes his eyes again. She doesn’t move her hand until his breathing has evened back out to his normal sleeping rhythm, and then she swipes her finger lightly just above the waistline of his boxers, sliding hip to hip and back in a second.

This time, his eyes fly open, wider than normal, his head coming up and his lips parted as he stares at her. “Emma,” he starts to say, her name coming out breathless, and then she tickles him right over the line she drew on his back and his words fade into burst of laughter.

“Gotcha,” Emma sing-songs, beaming down at him.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groans when she stops moving her fingers. “Emma, I – ”

“Oh, no,” she says, lifting her other hand to his jaw and closing his mouth for him. “You are going to stay right there and let me enjoy this, Troy Burrows.”

He tries to say something, but she moves her fingers on his back again, and it comes out sounding like, “Mmghrm.”

The door opens just then, revealing Jake, Noah, and Orion on the other side. Troy closes his eyes with another groan, melting back down into the bed as Emma lifts her free hand to her mouth and gestures at Gia so the boys know not to be too loud. Jake slides into the room first, raising a questioning eyebrow at her when he notices where her other hand is.

Emma winks at him and slides one finger over Troy’s hips to demonstrate.

-:-

**v. gia**

Predictably, Gia refuses to be tickled. Everyone’s tried, though Emma gave up at some point in the fifth grade, and Jake, in particular, is persistent, but he never has any luck. She’s particularly smug about it when they discover even Troy is ticklish, much to his dismay, leaving only her and Orion for the rest of them to grumble at.

“There’s no way she can just _not_ be ticklish,” Jake says constantly. Emma always shrugs and Noah explains that, it might be possible, though it’s very unlikely, but nobody really listens to him – he got the better deal with his feet, anyway.

“I think I can find hers,” Troy tells her once when Gia’s not around. She shakes her head with a laugh, and he insists, “Seriously, she has to be ticklish _somewhere_.”

“Don’t get cocky, cowboy,” Emma giggles. “Just because I found your weakness doesn’t mean Gia has to have one.”

He makes a face at her. “Shut up. You got lucky.”

“Mmhm,” she hums. “Maybe you’ll get lucky, too.”

As it turns out, he does, though he’s not the first one to notice it. Four of them are in bed, Orion  and Noah off on their monthly trips to travel the galaxy looking for people on neighboring planets to help with the rebuilding of Andresia, as Noah had taken an interest in helping and seeing other planets. Jake is on her other side, his arm around her as she cuddles up into his side.

“Think we should help him?” Jake asks, nodding over to the side of the bed where Troy’s head has disappeared between Gia’s thighs. Emma looks over and rolls her eyes.

“I think he’ll manage,” she laughs. “You know how good he is at that.”

Jake sends her an amused look. “I don’t, actually, on account of having different parts.”

She smacks him in the chest, giggling. “He’s pretty good with you, too, isn’t he?”

“He can hear us, so I’m not going to confirm that,” Jake says. “His ego’s big enough already.”

Troy makes a noise that’s muffled against Gia’s skin, but it sounds like an amused protest. His head moves, though he doesn’t come up, and then all of a sudden, Gia yelps in laughter.

Emma jumps in surprise. “What happened?” she asks, shifting upright to look at Gia, Jake moving with her.

“No _thing_ ,” Gia says, but then she starts giggling again. Emma and Jake trade looks, and then she reaches down to tap Troy’s head, making him surface from Gia’s thighs.

Gia stares at him in horror. “Oh, no,” she mutters, realizing only a split second before Emma does.

 “What?” Troy asks in bemusement. “I was in the _middle_ of something.”

Emma lets out a squeal and practically jumps on him to kiss him, leaning over Gia to drag him to her lips. Troy lets her kiss him, but he still looks confused when she pulls away from him.

“Oh, my god,” Jake says, finally figuring it out when Emma runs her fingers across Troy’s cheeks and the stubble over his jaw that he’d forgotten to shave for a few days. “Dude – you did it.”

“I hate you all,” Gia declares, then jumps when Emma casually pushes Troy off her and dips her fingers down between her thighs. “Emma, _no_ – god _damn_ it,” she giggles as Emma dances her fingers up and down her bare skin. “I was _so careful_.”

Troy raises an eyebrow at Emma, a delighted grin on his face. “Are you serious? It was that simple?”

“I can’t believe this,” Emma says happily, sliding back down onto the bed to curl up next to Gia as she laughs helplessly. “This is _amazing_. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jake says to Troy, chuckling. “You should have stopped shaving ages ago, dude.”

Troy runs a hand across his chin thoughtfully. “I might consider that,” he says, then ducks the pillow Gia throws at him with a laugh.

-:-

**vi. orion**

Hard as she tries, though, Orion is unbreakable. He even tries to help, completely earnestly, letting her explore every possible spot on his body and then some, but she finds nothing. It takes the rest of the team some time to notice that it’s not just that their efforts are failing, it’s that he genuinely doesn’t have a ticklish bone in his body.

“That,” Jake declares, “is ridiculous.”

Orion blinks up at where all of them are sitting on the bed, studying him. “I’m sorry?” he offers, though his lips are quirked in a smile – he’s been with them long enough at this point to know how funny this is.

“Shut up,” Gia orders him, running a feather over his chest. He shifts a little, but there’s no laughter. All of them sigh in unison. “You have to be ticklish _somewhere_. You’re human, right?”

“Well, technically,” Orion says, then pauses to let Gia attempt to tickle his neck. “Andresians are very similar to humans, but I guess we have some differences.”

“Okay, no, differences are, like, you have telekinesis, or your eyes change color,” Troy says as Gia pulls back with another defeated sigh. “This is just _you_.”

“I really don’t think it is,” Noah says, adjusting his glasses as he surveys Orion. “He’d never heard of tickling before he met us. Maybe it’s just really not a thing on Andresia.”

Jake snorts. “What a lame superpower.”

“I don’t buy it,” Troy declares.

“We’ve tried _everywhere_ ,” Emma reminds him. “There’s nothing left, unless it’s an internal organ or something.”

There’s a pause where Gia eyes Orion speculatively and he quickly scrambles away from her.

“That’s – that’s not very likely,” Orion says hastily, shooting Emma a glare. “Right?”

“Even if it was, there’s no way anyone would ever know,” Noah says, reaching over to pull Gia down next to him before she can do anything more. “Come on, Gia, just admit it. He’s the only one left without a ticklish spot.”

“Ugh,” Gia huffs. “That’s just so not fair.”

Jake pokes Emma in the waist. “How come you’re not more annoyed about this?”

She swats his hand away. “Because _Orion_ is nice to me,” she says primly. “And I’ve already got the rest of you, so I’m good.” To prove it, she slides her fingers over his stomach, making him burst in laughter and jump backwards away from her, right into Noah and Gia.

“Well,” Troy sighs deeply, locking an arm around Emma’s waist and tugging so she falls over on top of him. “I guess that’s the end of that.”

Emma grins and beckons Orion over to kiss her. “And we can all agree it’s all Gia’s fault.”

“Hey!”


End file.
